


26 mai

by malurette



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, gifts from children
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où un curieux objet échoue sur le bureau d'Iruka et où il est entre autres question de dauphins et d'ANBU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 mai

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** 26 mai  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** Umino Iruka, et un interlocuteur non déterminé   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :**  
>  \- pour ceux qui ne sont pas à fond dans les characters books et se demandent peut-être pourquoi un titre pareil vu que ça n’est pas la date du jour : c’est une date d’anniversaire, c’est tout.  
> \- pour ce qui est de l’interlocuteur non nommé, j’avoue que j’ai pensé à Kakashi en l’écrivant, mais _qu’est-ce_ qu’il viendrait faire là sans justification, lui... et après tout il a tellement peu de rôle dans la fic, ça aurait pu être Anko ou Izumo-et-Kotetsu ou je ne sais qui d’autre à sa place ?
> 
> **Thème :** "porcelaine" pour 31_jours (17 juillet '07)  
>  **Prompt :** les gens qui utilisent la traduction littérale des prénoms comme synonyme pour se référer aux personnages – admettez, ça devient bien vite ridicule ! mais j’vous assure, il *doit* y avoir moyen de retourner ce cliché de manière mignonne.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près de 800

La chose était emballée dans un papier rouge vif à petits motifs dorés. En y regardant de plus près, en fait, des shuriken… Une fois le paquet défait apparut un objet blanc avec quelques plages bleu profond, lisse, dur. Tapoté par un doigt prudent, il produisait un joli _tinnk tinnk_ , résonant légèrement sous le bout d’ongle qui le heurtait.

« C’est quoi, ça ?  
Iruka haussa les épaules : « Un cadeau d’anniversaire de la part de mes élèves.  
\- Je le vois bien. Mais plus précisément ? »

Précisément ? La chose présentait un devant bombé : un melon, et un genre de museau pointu : un rostre. Entre ces deux reliefs, deux gros yeux ronds. Selon toute vraisemblance, il s’agissait d’un masque d’animal, du type qu’on porte lors des festivals traditionnels.  
Sans doute un peu lourd à porter, mais c’est un défaut récurrent pour ce genre d’objet. Malgré l’impression de solidité qu’il donnait, Iruka en était certain : il se briserait à coup sûr si jamais une main maladroite le laisser échapper. Ce dont il s’assurerait que ça n’arrive pas.

« Un masque d’ANBU ? en forme de _dauphin_?  
\- Non, de la porcelaine ordinaire. »

Mais bel et bien un masque de dauphin. En voilà une drôle d’idée, quand même... Quant à la porcelaine, évidemment : le matériau spécial utilisé par les forces secrètes, comment des enfants y auraient-ils eu accès ? et même en admettant que l’un d’eux y soit connecté par un membre de sa famille, et pour raison X ou Y le sache, il était complètement impensable qu’un tel masque puisse être offert si légèrement, et ouvertement. En fait, un véritable masque d’ANBU ne pourrait tout simplement _pas_ être offert. Ces machins-là viennent normalement avec un tatouage et un nom de code et dans le plus grand secret.

« Belle imitation, cependant.  
\- Mais quand même, c’est une drôle d’idée, non ? »

Iruka gratta pensivement la cicatrice barrant son visage.  
« C’est leur manière de me dire que je suis le plus fort des professeurs ? avança-t-il, embarrassé.  
\- Être ANBU ne dépend pas simplement de la force. Et ça n’a _aucun_ rapport avec être un bon professeur. Ça serait plutôt parfois même le contraire, en fait…  
\- Ça je sais bien. Mais _eux_ ne sont que des aspirants, même pas encore des genin. Ils ne connaissent que la théorie, malgré les entraînements ils ne peuvent pas encore connaître ce qui se passe _réellement_ en mission.  
\- Et ils croient encore qu’ANBU c’est "le grade au-dessus de jōnin" et que c’est le Truc Cool Ultime pour un ninja, juste avant Hokage ? »

Iruka lâcha un soupir énervé.  
« Sans doute. Ils se rendront bien assez tôt compte d’à quel point cette idée est fausse. Mais pour l’instant ce ne sont que des enfants. Ils ne peuvent simplement pas imaginer… et _non_ ils ne devraient pas déjà, à leur âge. Oui ça leur sera expliqué. Juste plus tard.  
\- Maa, pas besoin de se mettre ainsi sur la défensive, Sensei.  
\- Et pas besoin de, de… de dénigrer leur cadeau. Ça partait d’un bon sentiment. »

Un moment de silence passa, pendant lequel Iruka manipula son masque tout neuf. En admettant intérieurement que oui, ça pouvait être dérangeant comme image. Et, mauvaise association de pensées, que s’il n’était pas un assassin comme les ANBU, il entraînait tout de même les enfants confiés à sa charge à devenir, un jour, des tueurs. Tout ça à cause d’un cadeau, qui, se répétait-il, venait d’une idée parfaitement innocente à la base.

« Enfin bon, au moins ils ont bien choisi ; il est quand même mignon, ce dauphin. Avec son grand sourire plein de dents… il rigole, ou il s’apprête à mordre les gens qui disent des conneries ? »  
Cette remarque eut précisément le même effet sur Iruka : devait-il éclater de rire de soulagement, le côté sombre de ses réflexions envolé, ou exploser de colère sous la taquinerie ?  
…Allons, ni l’un ni l’autre. Comme ses élèves venaient de l’affirmer à travers leur cadeau, il était pour eux un super-professeur. Pas quelqu’un de caractériel prompt à s’énerver, comme certains de ses pairs le disaient parfois. Ça n’était pas le moment de donner raison à ses détracteurs. Il prit une grande inspiration. Et posa le masque sur un coin du bureau.

« C’est ça. Mais pour l’instant, "le dauphin" est occupé. Anniversaire ou pas, il lui reste encore un paquet d’essais sur la théorie des embuscades à corriger. »


End file.
